Heaven
by CounterCutterNStriker
Summary: Aveces , la rutina te puede matar , pero aveces , el cambiar esa rutina puede ser molesto , mas cuando tu rutina se encuentra en la ciudad más violenta del mundo : Santa Destroy


Los personajes aquí presentados son propiedad de Grasshopper, Ubisoft ,Suda 51 y sus respectivos creadores .

Este fan fic no esta creado para fines lucrativos o denigrar a ninguna persona moral que se encargue de distribuir los videojuegos en referencia a No more Heroes.

* * *

><p>Caminar por las oscuras calles de Santa Destroy es un lio ; sin embargo en cada callejón oscuro terminas encontrando a la persona mas especial en el mundo , aquella en la que no dudarías para nada en ayudarla , aquella persona que tiene toda tu confianza , la única por la que realmente darías la vida , aquella persona con la que pasaste , pasas y pasaras el resto de tu vida : a ti mismo .<p>

No es para menos , debes de pensar mucho en tu pasado , en tu presente , en tu futuro , y mucho mas pensar en ti cuando te asigna una misión poco usual , una misión en la que esta prohibido el enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo , en la que tu único compañero de equipo es un rifle de precisión montable , mismo que llevas en un portafolios ; solo una bala y errar no es una opción , si fallas te cuesta tu vida .Algo innecesario que me expliquen , incluso en mis enfrentamientos cuerpo a cuerpo con otros asesinos , incluso contra mi hermano Travis lo he tenido bien en cuenta , no puedes fallar , si fallas te cuesta la vida , por eso debe de haber precisión.

Como sea ,¿Cuál es la misión? , asesinar a un tal Michelle , ni una pista acerca de el , lo único que me dijeron es que tiene una fuerte influencia en la UAA , y que va con unas ganas tremendas de terminar con toda la asociación de una buena puta vez , eso por supuesto a nadie en la asociación le cayo muy bien que digamos , mucho menos a mi ex esposa ,Sylvia. Es por ella el que me hayan contratado especialmente a mi , y es que una de mis habilidades mas intimas es el uso de el rifle de precisión ; difícil de creer viniendo de un asesino profesional , pero incluso en los asesinos profesionales hay quienes prefieren las armas de fuego , podría contar a varios que perecieron bajo las manos de mi hermano : Travis ,

. Pero eso se lo buscaron por su propia cuenta , subestimar a tu oponente tan solo porque tienes un mejor alcance es una muy mala idea y tal vez sea por eso que llevo con migo en estos momentos mi laser katana , se que poco puedo hacer con un rifle de precisión y una sola bala y que es mejor precaver lo que puede venir , aun así me da igual , lo importante es hacer esta tarea lo mas pronto posible , y regresar a casa .Odio estos climas tan fríos , es imposible creer que en Santa

Destroy haya tanto frio , siendo una ciudad californiana ; afortunadamente traigo conmigo una cajetilla de cigarros , fumare uno para terminar con este puto frio.

Que diferencia , ¡el sabor del tabaco y alquitrán es diferente en la noche que en el día! ; es mejor pensar cualquier otra cosa que estar pensando en matar y en la recompensa por matar , eso es lo que te vuelve asesino , pensar en otras cosas en vez de pensar en lo que vas , haces o harás con la vida de una persona , ¿esta bien matar? , me preguntaron alguna vez , nunca respondí a esa pregunta , es difícil decir si esta bien o no matar , dependería de la situación pero ni así creo tener la respuesta definitiva , es por ejemplo : si matas a alguien que mato a una persona estas haciendo justicia , pero al matar a esa persona te conviertes en culpable , lo que te vuelve un asesino como al que acabas de matar. Es por eso que es tan difícil responder a esa pregunta , por eso la evado , por eso no pienso si quiera en ello. Vaya , no me di cuenta de cuando pensé en ello , lo mejor será pensar en el blues que se escucha sobre este oscuro callejón , aquel ritmo tranquilo y suave , lo suficiente como para relajar la mente , sin duda un momento que no se volverá a repetir en la vida : yo, caminando mientras me fumo un cigarrillo , con un rifle montable en el portafolio que sostiene mi mano izquierda , escuchando el tranquilo ritmo del blues que llega del callejón que esta del otro lado en el que estoy caminando . Conozco ese lugar , un pequeño restaurant de comida italiana , afortunadamente lo ampliaron y evitaron su extinción cuando entro pizza bat , me alegro que Travis haya jodido al jodido hijo de puta de Japer Batt , al menos algo bueno hizo ese bueno para nada .Tal vez regrese a comer algo ahí , por el momento debo de seguir mi camino .Estoy cerca del punto desde el que disparare , me es fácil divisarlo , uno de los últimos edificios grandes que quedaron después de que pizza bat dejara de funcionar y por ende que el capital dejara de entrar a Santa Destroy frenando de golpe el proceso industrial .

Servirá como un buen punto de disparo , eso fue lo que me dijeron en la asociación , estará abierto a las 11:00PM.

Y aquí estoy , estaba abierto como dijeron , y aquí en el piso 40 se puede ver una hermosa panorámica de Santa Destroy , ¿cuántas personas perecieron bajo el reinado de pizza batt ? , ¿a cuantas personas habrá contratado el cabron de Jasper Batt para hacer su trabajo sucio? , preguntas idiotas lo se , por que molestarme con eso si la UAA esta haciendo lo mismo conmigo , es difícil entender por que lo hago , ¿por el dinero? ¿por quedar bien? ¿por instinto? , por dinero no creo que sea , con tantos asesinos abatidos tengo dinero hasta de sobra , por quedar bien con la UAA tampoco , ya ni siquiera me importa mucho Silvya , tal vez sea por instinto , es lo más lógico , todo ser humano tiene algo de asesino en su ser , no hay quien sea mas o menos asesino , es mas bien quien sea más animal que otro , es por ejemplo los tigres , luchan por su territorio a muerte , asesinan a sus presas por ganarse la comida , matan a las tigresas si no quieren procrear con ellos , eso es en parte lo que los vuelve asesinos , no razonan por que son animales y puede que eso sea lo mismo con nosotros los asesinos , dejamos de razonar por que tenemos bastante instinto animal.

Las 12:20 AM , esta todo listo , la mira telescópica bien puesta , la bala de 7,8 dentro del rifle , el medidor de clima listo :siguiendo los cabios climáticos , y un segundo cigarrillo en mi boca .Debo de tomar esto con calma , hacia tiempo que no veía una bala de calibre 7,8 en mis manos , lo que me recuerda bastante que puede ser difícil ponerla en la frente de una persona , hace mucho que no tiro , estoy mas acostumbrado a los combates cuerpo a cuerpo , sin embargo debo de terminar con esto rápido , odio el frio , si por mi fuera ya hubiera ido a matar a ese hijo de puta de Michell solo por el simple hecho de dejarme esperando aquí en el piso 40 con este frio tan hijo de puta , pero las ordenes son las ordenes , querían que fuera un disparo y no un asesinato común y corriente , así habrá dudas de si fue la UAA o si fue otra organización .Por lo que me contaron lo que quiere hacer es joder a la UAA y de paso a otras tantas asociaciones secretas de Santa Destroy , da igual , Santa Destroy estará destinada a sufrir una cantidad enorme de asesinatos de por vida , aun si esta la UAA o esta otra asociación secreta , el ejemplo más claro fue el sucedido con la empresa de Jasper , pizza bat , era peor que la UAA pero tenían compartían el destino de joder a Santa Destroy , lo mismo será con cualquier otra asociación.

12:30 , esto será fácil , fácil como en ninguna otra misión , afortunadamente mis dedos no están entumecidos gracias a los guantes que llevo puestos , el único problema es medir las ráfagas de aire en el ambiente , y recordar como se hacia un disparo limpio. Y ahí esta , ahí aparece Carter , el encubierto de la UAA en la organización contraria , detrás de el debe de venir Michell , tal y como me dijo , hace una señal de que atrás de el viene el hijo de puta , y tengo tantas ganas de verle el rostro , conocer al hijo de puta por el que estoy congelándome en estos momentos . Una ultima calada a mi tercer cigarro antes de disparar y me encuentro ahora en un gran dilema , me hablaron de Michelle pero nunca me dijeron si era hombre o mujer , deduje que era hombre pero se me olvido que es un nombre que se puede usar en hombres y mujeres , y ahora tengo en la mira la cabeza de una chica , una hermosa chica a la que no le veo maldad alguna en el rostro , mas que la de tenerme congelado aquí . Tengo desde ahora 5 minutos para disparar , mientras veo como hacen lo mismo que hacia yo hace unos momentos , salieron a fumarse un cigarrillo , ¿que debo de hacer? , ¿fallarle a la UAA? , ¿decirles que no pude tirar porque se atasco la bala? , al fin y al cabo si sobrevive o no la chica el destino de Santa Destroy será el mismo que implanto la UAA , pizza bat y nuevamente la UAA , no será un destino diferente del que conozco en Santa Destroy , ¿a quien le importa? , para cuando la UAA se vaya abajo yo ya estaré muy lejos de aquí , en una ciudad más pacifica sin nadie a quien fallarle.

3 minutos y sigo con un ojo cerrado y el otro apuntando al pecho de Michelle , con las ventiscas en el ambiente y la trayectoria de la bala será suficiente como para que llegue a su cabeza en menos de un segundo, ¿por qué la sigo apuntando? , alejo mi rostro del rifle , no hay nada mas que hacer , entonces vuelvo a pensarlo , Santa Destroy no necesita un ángel guardián , necesita al mismísimo demonio para que la proteja , quiero seguir escuchando el blues por las oscuras calles de los suburbios de Santa Destroy , y ahora que lo pienso , hacerla de el chico bueno por una chica guapa no es lo mío , si yo le salvo la vida ella no me salvara la mía , acerco nuevamente mi rostro a la mirilla del rifle , la sangre se calienta y pasa por todo mi cuerpo al ver que ya se regresan hacia adentro del edificio , apunto a su espalda , subo 0.2 grados mas la mira y disparo… un tiro limpio ,instantáneamente cae Michelle al piso con un nuevo piercing que atraviesa su nuca hasta su frente , Carter actúa muy bien haciendo como que busca al responsable , pero en su rostro noto claramente la felicidad de ver a Michelle en el piso ahora inundado de sangre mientras aparecen en la escena otras personas por supuesto deben de ser afiliados a aquella asociación , pero no le doy mucha importancia.

Así termina mi día , una muerte mas , un día más ; espero no volver a usar un rifle de precisión y mucho menos en una madrugada fría como la de hoy , desmonto el rifle y lo pongo nuevamente en el portafolio , no hay prisa alguna de abandonar el lugar y debo de eliminar toda pista huella de mi estancia en ese lugar.

Abandono el lugar tranquilamente , ahora que me acostumbro al frio , ahora que prendo un cuarto cigarrillo mientras me encamino hacia mi casa cantando con el cigarrillo en mi boca , las sirenas de las patrullas a lo lejos hacen un sonido de-sincronizado del ritmo que lleva mi canción , pero no le doy mucha importancia :

"Heaven , i´m in heaven laralaralarlaralaaaaaa"

* * *

><p>Antes que nada , me gustaria agradecer a las personas que lean este fic , que en cierto punto puede no apegarse bastante al videojuego , pero creo que desde mi vulgar punto de vista muestra una historia alterna mas apegada al misterioso Henry Cooldown .<p>

Me decidí por escribir algo en relacion a No more Heroes , por el hecho de ser algo mas maduro y mas violento de lo que comunmente he escrito , sintiendome en un mejor ambiente para escribir como a mi me gusta , aunque obviamente este fic no incursiona tanto en el gore espero que en un futuro incursione en mejores fics con este mismo estilo. En otra parte escribi este fic porque la mayoria de los Fics en relacion a NMH estan escritos en Inglés , debido a eso decidi escribir este Fic para todos los hispanoparlantes que gusten de este videojuego

Espero disfruten de este fic todos los lectores, todos eh todos.

Espero bastante los reviews o cualquier critica en referencia a este Fic , por su atencion gracias.


End file.
